swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bok Badoo Bok
=General Information= History Jindoiry's apprentice Bok Badoo Bok came to the Jedi at an early age. He was always the quiet one of the class, and never excelled really in any form of the Jedi teachings. Jindoiry, a council member who gave medical teachings noticed this as well. He never really had any idea of what he would be good at and took on the challenge of finding Bok Badoo's strength. After some years of training Bok Badoo became one of the few Jedi who were able to perform difficult healing techniques without any difficulty. Jindoiry had finally found Bok Badoo's strength. Bok Badoo was the sent to several medical centers around the galaxy to study the various technologies. Bok Badoo, on his trips learned more and more. On his trips he even was able to heal people who weren't in the same room. Jindoiry also witnessed this side of Bok Badoo, and with the final agreement of the council, Bok Badoo was promoted to Knight. Bok Badoo started his knighthood by learning the techniques of the ancient healers. This was information only to be given by the Chief Jedi Healer. In these teachings there where techniques that where dangerous and weren't for simple Jedi. That's why these teachings where only given to Jedi who devoted themselves on healing and medicine. Losing his student Bok Badoo was still in hard study when he was approached by a female Gand. She was looking for a Knight or Master to train her in the basics of the Force. Bok Badoo agreed to train the Gand if she was willing to train in a way that Bok Badoo could research his teachings. The female Gand agreed and so Bok Badoo got his first apprentice. In the years that followed, the Gand female learned much. And Bok Badoo was pleased at her progress. But when they where send on a mission for the Jedi Order things changed. The two went to a Republic outer world, to help set up defenses for the upcoming war with the Sith. Months had passed, and there was no action at the planets in the system. The Gand was send on errands between the various worlds almost every day, and Bok Badoo stayed at the headquarters to maintain the oversight. On a quiet sunny day Bok Badoo noticed a small anomaly on the systems radar. Ever so quickly the anomaly grew larger and larger. Bok Badoo already anticipated the coming of the enemy but know it was time to fight. As the battle got heavier and heavier, Bok Badoo was awaiting the final strike. When it came to be and the Sith landed on the planet, he couldn't believe his eyes. The Gand stood there next to a Sith warrior. He then knew what needed to be done, and charged at them both. After a good hour battling Bok Badoo became tired, he was losing this battle against the two attacking him. When he was pummeled to the ground, the sith stood there only a feet or so away. He readied himself for the final blow, and awaited it. Just before Bok Badoo where to be hit by the saber, he saw a flash in front of his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at the dying face of the female Gand. She had taken the blow, and motioned to Bok Badoo to strike back through her at the Sith. With pain in his heart he did so, and with two sabers through her body the Gand died there. The sith also died at that battle, but Bok Badoo didn't care about him. He tried to revive the Gand but had no luck. Masters need to forgive themselves Bok Badoo returned to the order a defeated person. He stayed in his quarters for several weeks, and was visited by the council members on several occasions. Bok Badoo was devastated and felt he was unworthy of being a Jedi. One day Jindoiry came by he had heard from the death of his student, and he talked with Bok Badoo for hours. At the end of the conversation Jindoiry gave Bok Badoo an option. To Bok Badoo's surprise it was becoming a master or remove himself from the force. Bok Badoo was broken but not defeated, n the memory of his first student he decided to go on and face the Sith once more. He and the council agreed on him becoming a master, but only when he would take his time reflecting for a time. Bok Badoo left the academy and went to Coruscant, to dwell for the right moment and the right time in becoming a master. Finding a new purpose, a student After many months on Coruscant, Bok Badoo had reflected almost his entire life. Then on one day he came to a ally where he found a badly heart Kaminoan. He took him to a Medical Centre and watched over him for a while. He felt the potential of this Kaminoan and he didn't want to leave him. He felt so empowered by this Kaminoan that he knew it was time to go back and started to use the force once more. The Kaminoan was also looking for a purpose and so the joined hands and started on a new journey together. The student Diàn Mosh was a well educated student and his interest in the medical side of life and force intrigued Bok Badoo. The Kaminoan reminded Bok Badoo of himself, when he wanted to learn and find a purpose. Bok Badoo quickly trained himself back into shape and after some months he reported back to the Jedi. Here he was re-united with his master Jindoiry. The war was now on his peak, and he together with his student where assigned to the Medical fleet. Here he served until the inevitable happened. The final act of war for both Bok Badoo and for his student meant hiding. This to the pain of him, that he once again needed to vanish and not be who he was. The Student knows all, and he will train others now After months of being in hiding and keeping up his training routine with Diàn, he got a tip from someone who was in the city. Kamino wasn't the most populated world and not the most welcomed in the galaxy, but they always had an abundance of information. The tip was about a young Republic Operative who got captured by the Sith. He also got a code name, the name shocked him and made him think of a way to get her out. The name Livle Training in the force Masters Bok Badoo was trained by council member Jindoiry. He was especially trained in the arts of healing. Apprentices Bok Badoo's first apprentice was a female Gand Fie'le Grens. She died during a military operation during the war with the sith. Bok Badoo took on a Kaminoan apprentice during the war. Diàn Mosh reached Knighthood at the start of the new order. Categorie:The Justifi Order Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Force User